1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case of a portable electronic device that is made of stretch material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices having, on the front surface thereof, a display screen and an operating stick arranged on at least one of the right and left sides of the display screen have been used (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0202956 as an example). The operating stick projects from the front surface of the electronic device. Conventionally, special cases for the electronic device, which is made of stretch material, may be used to protect the electronic device.